Italian IceCream
by Aussie-limey
Summary: no matter what happenes, they'll always have Ice cream, A North/South Italy Fluff Fic.


Romano leaned against the wall of the restaurant, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his half-wit twin to arrive. Feliciano was always late whenever they made arrangements to spend the day together. He was probably with that damn Potato bastard again. Romano let out a growl and rubbed his forehead with the base of his wrist. It was frustrating but he would have to calm down, he and Feli barely got anytime to spend together now days so it was a blessing to find a day were both of them were free.

"Romanooo~!" the older twin looked up to see his brother running towards him; a soft smile appeared on his face… Then Feliciano decided to trip and land face first onto the cobbled ground. Romano flinched in shock then ran over to the fallen boy.

"GAH! Stupid! Why are you always doing that Dammit!" he ranted as he helped pick Feliciano up and dusted his dirty face and bleeding cheek.

"Vee~! Sorry Romanoo~!" The Northern boy smiled as if he hadn't tripped at all. Romano sighed, grabbing Feli's hand and pulling him along, the other had no objections, but started going on about pasta. Romano didn't mind, continuing to pull his twin along the ally ways of the town, already knowing exactly where they what they were going to do today.

The Italians stood infront of a store, one looking at it blankly while the other looked happy as anything (doesn't take much to figure out which is which) Feliciano Jumped up and hugged Romano.  
"Yay! You've taken us out for ice cream!" he shouted excitedly, earning a few glances from passers by. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Shut up dammit" he smacked Feli over the head, causing the other to complain bitterly. "Your buying yours anyway"

Feliciano stopped rubbing his head and looked up.  
"Ah! I forgot my money! Vee~!"  
Romano Cried out in irritation, Could Feliciano do nothing right?!  
"FINE! Ill pay for yours, but you owe me"!

The two ordered their ice creams when it came their turn, Romano ordering Chocolate, Feliciano ordering cookies and cream.

"I love icecream so much! Thank you Romanooo~!" Feli praised as he licked at the ice cream dribbling off his cone. They continued to walk along, Romano stayed silent as his counter part babbled on about anything and everything.

Eventually they came to the middle of town, where a large fountain was running. Feliciano ran over and looked in as if he were some strange overgrown puppy.  
"Look Romano!! Isn't it cool!" Romano simply nodded, he looked at his cone, it was almost finished, where as Felicianos's still had a lot to go, serves him right for talking so damn much.

"VEE~! It so much fun to eat icecream with you Fratello~! Doitsu doesn't like ice cream" he bouncing Italian said, looking slightly pitiful. Romano smirked.

"Damn macho potato wouldn't get ice cream Feli, to stupid".

"Doitsu isn't stupid!!" he started to cry. Romano smacked him over the head again.

"Ah! Does Antonio like ice cream" the younger sibling asked, grinning away like a mad thing.

"yeah, but it gives him ideas" Romano groan, Everything gave spain those horrid little ideas, so romao tried to remove anything from the house that gave him such thoughts.

The two sat on the edge of the fountain, finally having a conversation started. They didn't notice when the sun started setting, by then both had finished the icecream. They were in the middle of a big laugh because Romano had said something rather funny, but Feliciano didn't under stand the hidden innuendo behind the comment.

Soon the laughter died and the boys relised the silence around them.

"whoa, its getting late, maybe we should head home" Romano stood and stretched his back. Feliciano nodded in agreement. They followed the same route back towards the ice cream store, then back the the place they had met earlier that day.

"Vee~! This was fun Fratello! We should do it again! SOON!!" He declared bouncing around.

Romano smiled and nodded "Sure thing, Ice cream again"?

"YES!!!" and with that they went their separate ways home.

----------------------------------------  
_extra_

Ludwig looked up from the work he had been doing when he heard the door slam closed at the other end of his apartment.

"DOITSU!!! DOITSUUU~!!!!" Feliciano screamed as he ran throught the rooms looking for him.

"Italy calm down, you'll upset the neighbours" he told the over excited Italian, only to be ignored

"DOITSU!! Guess what I did today! Romano took me out, we went to a really cool place and got aice cream and talked about how…." Ludwig simply stared as Feli jumped around, explaining everything that had happened, at least for once the the rant wasn't about Pasta.

***

Romano stepped into Antonio's house quietly as possible to avoid being noticed by the older nation, unfortuantly this didn't work.

"Lovino! Your back!" He cried, Romano twitched.

One of Romano's white sneakers came incontact with antonio's forehead.

"Back off Dammit! I was only gone a few hours! Bastard" he shouted while heading towards his room. Spain looked up.

"Arnt you going to eat something"? the thought of his precious ward not eating horrifed him

"Already ate dammit!"

"What did you eat? Are you sure your not hungry"? but he was only replyed with the slamming of Romano's bedroom door.

----------------------------------

Dedicated to a friend of mine, you know who you are XD

plz reveiw Q.Q


End file.
